My special place
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Todos tenemos un lugar especial, ese que nos hace sentir libres para seguir nuestras emociones. Afortunadamente, Morgan sabía exactamente cual era su lugar especial en este mundo.


**So~ les traigo otro fic con una familia bastante querida c:**

**Pero hace tiempo tenía headcanons dando vuelta en mi cabeza, so, aquí se los dejo en forma de fic.**

**Espero les guste C: **

* * *

><p>Desde temprano en la mañana, la primera persona en levantarse era Robin. Ella, quien veía la luz del sol naciente, no se inmutaba a prestarle atención a un suceso tan maravilloso si tenía montañas de libros que leer. No solo podía perfeccionar sus tácticas, sino leer historias de fantasía o quizás novelas varias. Sin duda solía aprovechar el día bastante bien.<p>

Morgan no sería la excepción a su madre. Era bien sabido que él deseaba convertirse en la copia de ésta, pues la consideraba un icono de admiración, sin embargo, a pesar de que recordase a su madre, no se le venía a la cabeza que en el futuro ella haya tenido esta particularidad al amanecer. ¿Acaso se ha estado perdiendo de algún secreto estratégico? ¡Él merecía saberlo! Y por esa misma razón fue a visitarla tan temprano en la mañana.

—¡Con tu permiso, madre! —Fueron sus palabras al entrar a la tienda de ésta.

Ciertamente, la tienda de Robin era de las más apartadas en el campamento. Con seguridad, ha de querer calma por más que esté expuesta. Le fue bastante difícil caminar en un principio, no quería arruinar ninguna de las obras literarias reposando en el piso como si fuera un campo minado protegiendo el cuerpo de la de largos cabellos, quién también estaba sentada en el suelo.

—¿Morgan? Aún no es hora de desayunar, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con amabilidad su progenitora, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

—¿No es obvio? Vine a acompañarte. —La sonrisa sincera dibujada en su rostro a la hora de aproximarse a Robin era un tesoro para guardar en la memoria.

Obviamente, ésta fue respondida con un gesto igual pero mucho más leve por parte de la estratega. En momentos así sentía que su hijo no solamente se parecía a ella, sino que tenía toques selectivos de encanto por parte de su padre.

Robin cerró el libro que estaba devorando con la mirada hace unos minutos y se movió un poco para dejar un espacio vacío a su lado. Con unas palmadas suaves al piso acompañadas de una mirada amable, le dio permiso al menor para que le acompañara a esta hora de la mañana. Por supuesto que el joven se sintió honrado de ser aceptado por una de las personas que más quería en todo el mundo.

—Estaba leyendo "Animas de colores". ¿Sabías que un tomo de fuego puede usarse cuarenta y cinco veces exactamente? ¡Yo creo que es maravilloso! —Comenzó a hablar la mujer, totalmente sorprendida de sus descubrimientos.

—¡Vaya! Eso sí que es interesante. —Concordó el varón. Sus gustos eran similares en varios sentidos.—Puede que yo haya leído ese libro en el futuro, aunque tal vez no lo recuerde. —Aquella verdad contada como chiste no hizo nada más que causar una risa en él.

—Supongo que puede ser. —El buen humor que su retoño le brindaba era algo que no sabía cómo pagarle, más ella era bastante sensible con el tema de la memoria simplemente porque no podía recordar demasiado sobre ella misma. Ahora que lo pensaba, puede que también haya leído ese libro en su pasado, pero quién sabe.

El silencio reinó por un largo rato mientras ambos dejaban su mente expandirse entre renglones de sabiduría.

Sin duda, Robin tenía un gusto exquisito para la lectura y era compartido por su descendiente quien estaba ensimismado en leer teorías sobre el uso apropiado de la espada, ya que él consideraba su fuerte a la magia. Aunque sus pensamientos no se cruzasen por largo rato, ambos estaban conectados por pequeñas miradas cariñosas que de vez en cuando necesitaban ver el semblante de concentración ajena, ya sea para inspirarse o bien para sacarse una sonrisa mutuamente.

Ambos podrían hacer un recuerdo de ésto. Robin nunca pensó en tener la suerte de conocer prematuramente al hijo varón que tendría en un futuro algo lejano y que precisamente fuera ese chiquillo el orgullo de su vida. Así mismo, Morgan se sentía querido de una manera tan especial cuando estaba cerca de su madre que simplemente no cambiaría ese cariño por nada en este mundo. El lazo que compartían cada vez se hacía más fuerte en menos tiempo.

—¡Madre, lo he encontrado!

—¿El qué, Morgan?

—¡La manera de mejorar mi trato con la espada! Aquí dice que no debo pelear con la muñeca, sino con el antebrazo. De esta manera optimizaré movimientos y energía, haciendo más fuerte los golpes.

—Me alegra que tengas la táctica, cariño. Ahora te falta la práctica y sé muy bien quién puede ayudarte.

—¿Te refieres a padre, no es así? —Preguntó con una mirada precoz y una sonrisa, obviamente había descubierto el plan de la fémina.

El tan esperado carmín en sus mejillas no tardó en aparecer y fue la respuesta más completa para Morgan, quién lanzó una carcajada limpia al aire.

—¡No creas que eres tan obvia! Es solo que hablas de él con tanto cariño, es imposible confundirlo.

—¿De verdad lo crees así? —Aquella sonrisa que solo las madres pueden ofrecer, fue vista en el rostro de Robin.—Ven aquí.

Así fue como atrajo al muchacho en un cálido abrazo. Sus brazos envolventes podrían confundirse con alas de maternidad que serían el escudo protector contra cualquier maleficio, aquel eterno e indestructible escudo llamado amor. La frase susurrada de la estratega fue absorbida por el subconsciente de Morgan para no olvidarla nunca mientras viviese: "Con el mismo cariño pronuncio tu nombre. Ustedes son mi vida."

Sus siguiente recuerdos fueron borrosos. Solo podía recordar su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre y la somnolencia que sentía. Su vista borrosa pudo detectar la entrada de dos nuevas siluetas al ambiente. Una era fina y menuda, con el cabello largo; la otra era elegante y musculosa, con el cabello corto. Ambos usaban una capa y la funda de una espada en la cintura, sus cabellos eran azul como la montaña. Con porte familiar se acercaban hacia él y su madre.

Eran ellos, su hermana y su padre, todos reunidos de nuevo aquella brillante mañana. La sonrisa de bienestar de Morgan fue el único aporte que pudo dar al momento, pues su ojos se cerraron y cayó preso de los brazos de Morfeo.

Después de todo, fue una mala idea levantarse tan temprano.


End file.
